That Day When I Found You
by Soraya31Hikari
Summary: CHAP 2 UPDATE. Hidupku ini tenang saja. Kota ini berbahaya dan penuh perselisihan, tapi aku bahagia dan damai. Stidaknya aku berharap begitu, sampai dia muncul di hadapanku. Warnings: TYPO. BL. OOC. MurasakibaraXHimuro
1. 1: That Day When I Found You

**Sora bikin HimuroxMurasakibara! (gak tau nama pairingnya) Sora tau, ini fic sudah membuat With and Without terlantar. Sora ini malas banget yah~ Tapi Sora tiba-tiba kepikiran ide ini, daripada lupa, mending ditulis kan~?**

Namaku Murasakibara Atsushi. Umurku 19 tahun. Pekerjaanku koki di restoran di kota. Yang kusukai.. Tentu saja snack. Aku tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartemen di Tokyo. Orang tuaku? Maukah kalian berbaik hati untuk tidak menanyakan soal almarhum mereka? Aku sudah lama tinggal di Tokyo. Kota Tokyo yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu. Dulu memang bukannya damai secara keseluruhan, tapi kini kedamaian malah nyaris tidak ada. Terorisme dimana-mana, pembunuhan, pengintaian, bahkan walaupun aku tidak membaca Koran atau menonton TV, aku tahu. Aku beberapa kali terlibat dalam kejadian macam itu.

Walaupun begitu, kehidupanku terhitung normal. Setidaknya aku bukan korban pengintaian teroris. Yang tiap saat diliputi ketakutan, selalu sembunyi dan nyaris tidak pernah keluar rumah. Ada temanku di restoran yang hidup seperti itu, kasihan kan? Aku bersyukur menjalani kehidupan sebagai 'orang biasa'. Aku benci teroris. Mereka mengusik kehidupan kami, membunuhi teman dan keluarga kami, hanya karena keinginan mereka tidak terpenuhi. Hidupku biasa saja dan aku mensyukurinya.

Ya, aku menjalani kehidupan yang biasa saja di kota yang penuh terorisme ini, hidup yang monoton dan membosankan, tapi 'orang itu' muncul di hadapanku dan mengubah hidupku.

* * *

Aku menemukan 'orang itu' di gang dekat restoranku. Tubuhnya berlumuran darah dan terluka parah. Wajahnya tertutup darah dan rambut hitamnya yang berantakan dan basah karena hujan deras yang sedang turun. Yang kupikirkan saat itu adalah, "Untuk apa aku peduli? Dia hanya akan membuat hidupku makin sulit,"

Itu pikirku, aku tidak mau repot. Aku tidak peduli dengan nasib orang yang sekarat di depanku ini. Aku egois, ya aku tahu. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli, sama sekali tidak. Hidup normal saja sudah banyak beban, untuk apa aku peduli pada beban orang lain?

Jadi kenapa, saat aku tersadar pemuda itu sudah ada di punggungku selagi aku berjalan pulang? Tanpa sadar aku menolongnya. Mungkin kebanyakan orang di anime akan berkata, _"Aku merasa dia tidak boleh dibiarkan mati,"_

Tapi perasaanku berbeda dari mereka. Jauh berbeda. Aku malah merasakan sesuatu yang berbahaya dari pemuda ini, sesuatu yang membuatku berpikir, _"Dia tidak seharusnya ditolong,"_ atau, _"Mulai sekarang akan berbahaya,"_ dan juga, _"Orang ini akan mengancam hidupku,"_

Jadi kenapa aku malah membaringkannya di ranjang, melepas jaket serta kausnya, dan membalut luka-luka di tubuhnya? Mungkin Akachin benar, terlalu banyak snack bisa menurunkan kerja otak. Harusnya aku mendengarkan nasihat Akachin yang itu. Ah sudahlah, jadi sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Atau, apa yang _sedang_ kulakukan?

Daritadi aku duduk di sebelah ranjang, mengamati pemuda ini. Aku menunggunya terbangun. Ah, iya, setidaknya saat bangun harus ada makanan tersedia. Kelihatannya dia pucat sekali. Wajahnya mirip wajah pengemis yang kulihat tiap pagi di jalan 2 hari sebelum kematian pengemis tersebut. Pengalaman yang cukup membuatku tahu kalau pemuda berambut hitam butuh makan.

Apa yang akan kumasak untuknya? Kare sepertinya enak, diluar hujan pula, ah tapi apa makanan pedas bagus untuknya? Aku tidak tahu sih. Bagaimana kalau sup ayam? Ah iya aku lupa beli daging kemarin. Udon juga sepertinya enak, tapi sepertinya jangan deh, bahannya juga gak ada. Di lemari hanya ada snack-ku. Di kulkas ada banyak sayuran, tapi entah masih bagus atau tidak. Lama kubeli tapi tidak pernah kumakan, kayaknya lebih baik tidak kumasak deh.

Yang tersisa hanya beras dan bumbu masak di dapur. Bubur satu-satunya pilihan. Nanti kalau dia sudah lebih sehat aku akan pergi belanja. Kalau aku ingat ya, gak janji. Jadi malam ini aku makan bubur dengannya ya? Walaupun aku koki restoran barat aku bisa kok bikin bubur. Saat Okaachin sakit aku sering membuatnya. Tunggu, ngapain ngomongin Okaachin?

* * *

Aku sudah membawa bubur di tanganku dan hendak meletakkannya di meja kecil dekat ranjang. Tiba-tiba pemuda tadi membuka mata. Kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan, menampakkan mata abu-abu yang cantik. Mata itu menatapku yang memegang semangkuk bubur dan menuju ke tempatnya. Mata abu-abu itu, terlihat galak dan jinak. Waspada dan damai. Dia bisa saja membunuhku atau membiarkanku menyuapi bubur ini. Darimana aku tahu? Entahlah, darimana ya? Akachin pernah bilang firasat itu senjata terakhir manusia.

Karena aku berfirasat dia berbahaya, apa itu berarti dia memang berbahaya? Tapi kupikir-pikir, bagiku dia mirip serigala yang terpojok. Gelap, buas, matanya dipenuhi ketakutan dan kepasrahan. Aduh, aku tertular siapa ya? kenapa aku bicara begini? Dan harus kubilang, pemuda ini menarik. Seandainya aku perempuan, aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya.

Tapi saat ini dia terus menatapku dengan wajah lemah dan berharap. Aku benci orang yang berekspresi begitu. Membuatku jadi ingin membuang segalanya demi menolong mereka.

"Kau.. mau makan..?" tanyaku pada pemuda tersebut. Dia terdiam, tidak mau menjawab.

"Ah, kutaruh disini ya," ujarku lagi sambil meletakkan mangkuk itu di meja kecil tempat aku hendak meletakkannya tadi, dan aku duduk di sebelah pemuda itu.

Aduh, untuk apa aku meletakkannya disana kalau aku duduk di sebelahnya? Aku memang aneh.

Pemuda tadi terus menatapku, apa dia tidak percaya padaku? Ini memang bukan zaman yang tepat untuk percaya pada orang asing, tapi hei, aku membuat ini untukmu. Setidaknya makanlah.

Dia tidak percaya padaku, jadi kusuap sesendok bubur dan kumakan setengah dari sendok itu. Sisanya? Kusodorkan pada pemuda itu. Bukannya aku tidak sopan dengan memberi makanan sisa, tapi dengan begini dia bisa percaya padaku. Kurasa.

Akachin bilang aku jarang berpikir, tapi sepertinya tahun-tahun sudah membangkitkan kemampuan berpikirku. Karena pemuda itu menerima sendok yang kusodorkan dan menelan isinya. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, dia betul-betul serigala terluka ya? Aku benci orang sepertinya.

* * *

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku saat mangkuk bubur yang akhirnya kami habiskan berdua itu kosong. Pemuda itu tidak menjawabku, malah balik bertanya.

"Kalungku mana..?"

Kalung?

"Kalung?" jawabku, mengutarakan pertanyaan di otakku. Dia kembali menatap mataku, ragu. Aku menghela napas dan memegang kedua pipi pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak bohong," ujarku padanya. Mata abu-abunya membulat.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu, bagaimana aku akan percaya?" tanyanya. Aku kurang mengerti sih maksudnya apa. Pokoknya kalau kita lebih mengenal lagi dia akan percaya padaku kan?

Aku memegang bahu pemuda itu dan menatap matanya lekat-lekat.

"Namaku Murasakibara Atsushi. Soal warna rambutku, jangan ditanya aku juga tidak tahu. Umurku 19 tahun. Lahir tanggal 9 Oktober. Aku tinggal sendiri. Kerjaku koki di restoran dekat stasiun. Dulu aku pemain basket. Aku suka snack, tapi aku benci sayuran. Terutama wortel." Ujarku panjang lebar, membuat pemuda di depanku ini mengernyit, mata abu-abunya terlihat bingung.

"Kenapa? Sekarang kau tahu tentangku kan? Sudah percaya padaku?" tanyaku padanya. Mulut yang selalu datar di wajahnya yang pucat itu melengkung tersenyum. Suaranya yang selalu berbentuk bisikan kini mengeluarkan tawa yang tulus. Suara itu seolah menyinari kamarku yang remang dengan kebahagiaan dan ketulusan pemuda di hadapanku. Sepertinya aku tertular seseorang, cara bicaraku aneh ya?

"Namaku Himuro Tatsuya," ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan padaku. Untuk pertama kali sejak dia datang kesini, aku merasakan kalau akhirnya dia membuka diri padaku. Dia berhenti mewaspadaiku, dan melepaskan segala tekanan yang dia berikan padaku sedari tadi.

Suaranya betul-betul tegas, tapi terdengar lembut. Aku menyukai suaranya. Senyumnya sangat menenangkan. Aku senang melihatnya tersenyum. Kami baru berteman, dan aku sudah menyayanginya. Tunggu, tapi apa benar kami teman? Aku hanya memungutnya di jalan dan membawanya pulang. Tapi aku ingin menjadi temannya.

Tapi senyum dan suaranya tidak menghilangkan kesan 'berbahaya' yang kini dia sembunyikan dalam-dalam.

"Himuro Tatsuya.. Murochin," gumamku sambil mengangkat mangkuk yang sudah kosong itu.

Pemuda itu—Murochin—memiringkan kepala sambil mengeluarkan senyumannya itu lagi.

* * *

"Murochin, mau mandi..?" tanyaku padanya yang masih terduduk di ranjang_ku_. Ya, itu ranjangku. Ranjang kecil yang hanya cukup untuk satu orang. Mungkin aku mesti tidur di sofa nanti.

Murochin menggeleng, aku tidak memaksa, lagipula lukanya baru kubalut dan kucuci tadi. Kurasa tidak apa-apa, yang penting lukanya sudah bersih.

* * *

Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku masih terbangun saat jarum jam sudah menunjukkan angka 2. Kupandang keujung ruangan tempat ranjangku berada. Murochin berbaring disitu, wajahnya tidak terlihat karena dia membelakangiku. Aku tidak bisa tidur, aku tidak bisa tidur _di sofa_. Ranjang_ku_ satu-satunya tempat dimana aku bisa tidur. Tapi Murochin tidur disitu.

Aku bangun dan duduk di sofa, berniat keluar sebentar ke minimarket atau kemana, lah. Aku hendak keluar, lalu aku ingat, dulu Akachin pernah bilang kalau keluar rumah di saat dingin aku harus memakai mantel. Mantelku masih tergantung dipingir ranjang. Aku berusaha berjalan sepelan mungkin agar Murochin tidak terbangun. Rasanya mengganggu tidur orang yang terluka bukanlah ide bagus.

Aku mendekati ranjang dan mencari mantelku, tidak ada. Rasanya saat aku membawa Murochin pulang masih ada? Saat dicari tidak pernah ada.

"Atsushi..?"

Tebak suara siapa itu. Tentu saja suara Murochin yang baru saja terbangun.

Aku menatap Murochin, Murochin menatapku.

Kulihat Murochin yang meringkuk di ranjangku, matanya mengarah padaku. Kakinya yang menekuk tertutup selimut tipis yang biasa kupakai tidur. Tangannya memeluk.. mantelku?

Jadi kau yang mengambil mantelku, Murochin.

"Kenapa, Atsushi? Sudah malam kan?" Tanya Murochin sambil duduk di ranjang.

"… Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku membangunkanmu ya?" jawabku sambil menunduk.

"Kuduga kau tidak bisa tidur selain di ranjang sendiri, bukan? Mau tukaran?"

Aku mempertimbangkannya sejenak. Lalu mengangguk kecil. Murochin tersenyum dan berdiri.

"Cepat tidur ya, Atsushi," ujar Murochin sambil berjalan ke sofa yang bertatakan selimut yang kupakai tadi.

Murochin orang baik.

* * *

"Ah, _ohayou_, Atsushi,"

Suara Murochin menyapaku yang baru bangun tidur sementara yang punya suara memegang dua mangkuk berisi nasi.

"Mau sarapan?" Tanyanya padaku sambil tersenyum. Aku tentu sangat ingin sarapan.

Kami duduk berdua di sofa tempat Murochin tidur dengan TV kesayanganku, yang di mata orang hanyalah TV usang, menyetel sebuah kartun tentang makhluk kotak berwarna kuning yang tinggal di rumah nanas yang sedang berburu ubur-ubur dengan bintang laut pink temannya.

Selama ini teman yang kubawa masuk kesini, walaupun hanya sedikit, selalu mengataiku kekanakan. Tapi Murochin tidak mengataiku, dia hanya tersenyum sambil berusaha membujukku untuk memakan sup sayur yang dia buat tadi. Katanya sayurnya masih bagus, setidaknya kulkasku berguna juga.

"Ayolah, Atsushi, aku tahu kau tidak suka sayur, tapi makanlah," ujarnya lagi, masih berusaha membujukku.

Aku menggeleng dan menuangkan sup di mangkukku ke mangkuk sup Murochin yang sudah kosong. Murochin tersenyum pasrah padaku dan menyendok sup tersebut. Dia pasti mau memakannya, jadi aku berdiri hendak mengambil _snack_ku yang ada di lemari. Atau begitu pikirku.

Murochin malah menyodorkan sendoknya ke mulutku. Ralat, dia bisa dibilang…, memaksaku memakan sup itu. Murochin… Kau kejam…

"Bagaimana, Atsushi? Enak, kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum—lagi.

Aku agak bingung, lalu mengangguk dengan agak enggan. Supnya _memang_ enak. Ternyata untuk ukuran orang yang ditemukan terluka di gang di tengah hujan, dia pandai memasak.

Murochin tersenyum _lagi_, "Mau menghabiskannya sendiri?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan mangkuk tadi.

Dan, dengan enggan lagi, aku mengangguk.

* * *

Sudah dua hari aku tinggal dengan Murochin. Dia orang baik, Murochin sering membantuku belanja, bersih-bersih, dan kadang memasak. Tapi harus kuakui dia kadang bisa jadi sangat misterius. Kadang dia membuatku bingung. Entah otakku saja atau memang dia membingungkan.

Kadang kulihat dia berdiri di balkon apartemenku dengan tatapan menerawang yang aneh. Kadang juga kutemukan dia sedang duduk di pojok ruangan, terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Singkatnya, aku sering melihatnya bengong padahal tidak ada yang bisa dibengongkan disini. Apartemenku damai saja, kok.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kemarin pulang kerja aku menemukan sesuatu di kantung mantelku. Kalung perak. Ada cincin di rantainya. Saat aku melihatnya, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan dengan kalung ini. Tapi entahlah.., aku lupa. Jadi kalung itu kubiarkan saja di kantung mantelku.

* * *

Lalu, hari berikutnya, Murochin tidak ada saat aku pulang ke apartemenku.

Aku tidak mencarinya.

Kupikir Murochin pasti hanya pergi belanja atau semacamnya.

Diluar hujan deras.

Payungnya masih di apartemen.

Murochin tidak membawa payung.

Lukanya belum benar-benar sembuh.

Aku cukup yakin hujan tidak akan membuat kondisi luka setengah sembuh jadi lebih baik.

Dan aku tidak mencarinya.

Aku egois, sangat.

Jaket maupun mantelku sama sekali tidak menghilang dari lemari.

Jaket Murochin yang sedang dijemur juga masih ada.

Yang berarti dia keluar hanya dengan kaus dan celana yang selalu dipakainya itu.

Aku tetap tidak mencarinya.

Aku hanya duduk di sofa, sambil menyetel TV.

Ada acara berita sore. Entah kenapa, aku menontonnya.

_Baru tiga hari berlalu setelah situasi panas di kota Tokyo ini mereda. Pemimpin kelompok teroris yang mengancam warga belakangan ini diisukan terlihat di kota. Warga sekitar Tokyo diharap berhati-hati terhadap orang ini_-

PET.

TV itu langsung kumatikan.

Aku tidak tahu sih seperti apa pemimpin terorisnya, tapi Murochin bisa dalam bahaya kalau begini.

Aku tidak pernah peduli pada berita.

Aku tidak peduli pada orang lain, asal hidupku damai dan bahagia.

Aku hanya ingin hidup tenang begini sampai mati nanti.

Aku sama sekali tidak ingin pergi ke kota saat pemimpin teroris dikabarkan berkeliaran.

Begitulah aku yang dulu.

* * *

"Murochin..!"

Tidak kulihat Murochin.

"Murochin..!"

Tidak ada jawaban dan senyumannya yang lembut.

"Muro..chin.."

Aku lelah berlarian di kota, apalagi di tengah hujan deras.

"Murochin dimana…"

Nafasku sesak.. Aku lelah, kotanya cukup ramai. Apa aku bisa menemukan Murochin…?

"Murochin…"

Suaraku mulai serak. Siapa yang bisa mempertahanku suaranya setelah berteriak selama hampir 2 jam? Yah.., aku bisa saja, tapi orang yang sedang menangis biasanya suaranya memang serak kan? Sepertinya tanpa sadar aku menangis. Aku tidak juga menemukan Murochin.

Murochin kemana sih?! Aku sudah menelusuri hampir seluruh kota!

"Murochin..! Kau dimana..!?"

**TBC**

**Maafkan kesalahan/keOOCan chara! Bikin POV Mukkun itu susah ternyata. Dia terlalu polos, jadi mulai sekarang, POVnya bakal gantian antara Mukkun/Himuro. Sebenernya sih karena Sora gak kuat nulis POV Mukkun terus-terusan, susah sih! Sora gak tau sih bakal berapa panjang fic ini, berapa chapter jadinya. Berarti, CHAPTER BERIKUT POV HIMURO! INGAT, POV HIMURO!**

**Oh iya, Sora ngerasa kalo genrenya kurang pas, ada saran?**

**RnR jangan lupa yah~**


	2. 2: That Day When You Found Me

**Chap 2: That Day When You Found Me**

**Ini HIMURO POV! Maaf jika pengubahan POV membuat bingung, tapi Sora gak kuat nulis POV Mukkun, susah! Lagipula ceritanya gak akan jalan kalo gak ada POV Himuro. POV Himuro akan menjelaskan segalanya~ Yah, kemarin ada satu review yang mengejutkan. Sora syok bacanya. Jadi, yang ngerasa nulis review itu, jawabannya akan kau temukan di chap ini!**

Namaku Himuro Tatsuya, umurku 19 tahun. Tiba-tiba aku mendapat kejadian tak terduga. Entah bagaimana aku terbangun di tempat yang tidak kukenal. Dengan orang yang tak kukenal.

Namanya Atsushi, 19 tahun. Dia tinggal sendirian, suka snak, benci wortel. Bekerja di restoran bernama Kiseki Restaurant. Dia begitu serius memperkenalkan dirinya sampai-sampai aku hafal. Fufu, Atsushi orang baik.

Aku senang sih tinggal dengannya. Dan dia memang orang baik, walaupun terlihat jelas dia takut dan curiga padaku.

Sayang sekali, kalungku hilang, mungkin jatuh. Banyak yang terjadi, mungkin kalungku jatuh saat sedang lari kemarin. Lagipula, aku tidak akan membutuhkan kalung itu lagi.

Toh, aku tak akan kembali.

Atsushi orang yang egois, tapi dia lembut. Dia memang egois, sih, membiarkan orang terluka tidur di sofa. Bukannya aku ingin lebih diperhatikan Atsushi. Lagipula dia pemilik kamar ini, sudahlah. Mana aku sudah sembarangan memakai mantelnya sebagai selimut. Hahaha..

* * *

Pagi pagi Atsushi pergi bekerja sampai sore. Pada waktu itu entah kenapa aku mengurus apartemen Atsushi. Yah.. Aku hanya memasak dan mencuci bajunya kok.. Kadang-kadang aku mengepel lantai yang berdebu, menyapu, mengelap kaca. Yah. Bukan 'hanya' namanya. Ini sih aku betulan mengurus rumah… lagipula, kadang aku ingin bertanya kapan terakhir kali Atsushi membersihkan rumahnya.

Ya.. Aku ragu sih dia sempat, atau berniat, membersihkan rumah. Biasanya dia pulang malam, dan langsung tepar di kasur. Kalau sudah begitu, aku membangunkannya dan menyuruhnya makan. Lalu besoknya dia bangun telat, karena aku tidak sanggup membangunkannya (susah tau!) kubiarkan saja.

Kalau sudah begitu, dia akan buru-buru keluar rumah ke restoran sambil bilang, "Murochin tidak membangunkanku?"

Haha, 'Murochin' panggilan yang unik kan? Kenapa aku begitu saja memberitahu Atsushi namaku? Jujur, aku juga bingung. Kenapa aku memberitahu namaku pada orang asing ya?

* * *

Saat itu aku berniat memasakkan makan malam untuk Atsushi. Kuambil beras. Kucuci beras itu di wastafel. Lalu telpon rumah Atsushi berdering. Akupun mengangkatnya, bukannya tidak sopan, tapi kukira itu hanya _sales_, selama ini mereka juga sering menelpon ke tempatku dulu kok. Oh iya, kalau kalian penasaran kenapa aku tidak kembali ke rumahku, karena aku tidak mau. Tidak mau, dan tidak bisa. Setelah keributan yang kubuat, masa aku kembali kesana? Aku berniat meninggalkan rumah itu selamanya, mungkin aku akan mencari apartemen nanti. Aku juga tidak mau terus merepotkan Atsushi.

Baiklah, kembali ke telpon tadi. Kuangkat karena kukira itu hanya_ sales_. Tapi ternyata suara yang menyapaku bukan suara ceria biasanya dari _sales_. Suara berat yang bertanya pelan.

"_Tatsuya?_"

Aku kenal suara itu. Suara yang biasanya kuedengar tiap hari. Sebelum aku meninggalkan rumahku.

".. Maaf, ini kediaman Murasakibara Atsushi," jawabku begitu saja setelah menghela napas.

Aku menjawab asal tanpa berpikir jawabanku itu akan membawa bahaya bagi Atsushi.

"_Ini kau kan, Tatsuya? Ini aku!_" seru suara diseberang sana dengan girang. Yah, harusnya aku tidak bicara pada orang yang begitu mengenal suaraku. Tapi akan mencurigakan kalau langsung kututup. Jika mereka curiga, dalam sekejap akan terjadi bahaya.

Mereka rupanya tidak percaya saat kubilang aku tidak akan kembali. Jika sekarang mereka tahu aku ada dimana.., aku harus pergi kan? Meninggalkan Atsushi…

"_Tatsuya?_" Tanya orang di seberang sana lagi.

"Hentikan, Taiga. Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan kembali," jawabku, berusaha menegaskan kalau aku serius.

"_Tapi, Tatsuya!_" seru Taiga lagi, tapi terputus karena telponnya kututup.

Sambil menghela napas pelan, aku duduk bersandar di tembok dapur. Dengan telepon tadi, mereka pasti sudah mengetahui lokasiku. Tapi aku.. masih ingin tinggal disini. Dengan Atsushi.

Orang bilang aku baik, tapi aku egois, sungguh. Aku tetap tinggal di rumah Atsushi walaupun aku tahu hal itu akan membahayakan nyawa Atsushi.

* * *

Hari ketiga, lagi-lagi, saat Atsushi pergi bekerja. Ada telepon. Aku tahu itu siapa. Aku tahu. Tapi entah kenapa aku tetap bertindak bodoh dan mengangkat telepon itu.

"Berhenti menelponku, Taiga," ujarku langsung begitu telpon itu kuangkat.

"_Jangan begitu.. Hei, Tatsuya.. Kau tahu kami dimana?_" Tanya Taiga dengan sedikit nada yang.. menantang? Berusaha mengerjaiku? Tidak pernah ada hal baik terjadi jika Taiga bicara dengan nada begitu. Dan aku yakin, saat ini juga sama.

"Mana kutahu,"

"_Kau tahu.. Kiseki Restaurant, kan?_"

Deg. Atsushi!

"Taiga, brengsek! Kalau kau berani menyentuh Atsushi-!" bentakku begitu saja.

"_Hei, Tatsuya.. Tidak baik membentak orang di telepon.._" potong suara seorang perempuan.

"Alexandra, kau juga..?"

"_Tatsuya, kau tahu harus apa kan~?_"

Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku gemetar. Bahuku menegang. Tubuh dan hatiku menolak perintah dari otakku.

"Baiklah,"

"_Sampai ketemu 15 menit lagi, Tatsuya~_"

Dan teleponnya ditutup begitu saja. Yah.. Aku harus pergi. Bagaimanapun juga, ini semua salahku. Aku yang tetap tinggal. Aku yang bodoh sehingga terluka dan ditolong Atsushi. Aku yang bodoh karena tidak ingin pergi. Aku yang egois. Atsushi tidak salah. Tidak ada salahnya menjadi orang baik yang memungut orang asing yang terluka di gang. Aku ceroboh sehingga terluka begitu.

Dan kini, keegoisanku akan membahayakan Atsushi.

Dulu, aku tidak peduli jika keegoisanku membahayakan orang di sekitarku. Tapi sekarang..

Maaf Atsushi.

* * *

Aku berlari menelusuri kota, mencari papan nama Kiseki Restarurant. Akhirnya kutemukan papan nama norak dengan tulisan warna-warni 'Kiseki Restaurant'. Entah siapa yang mendesainnya. Seleranya luar biasa. Luar biasa buruk. Hahaha, sudahlah, bukan saatnya bercanda. Dimana Taiga dan Alex, ya?

Aku mencari kesana kemari di sekitar restoran. Samping restoran. Belakang restoran. Tidak kulihat rambut merah-coklat dan pirang yang harusnya mencolok itu. Hanya satu tempat yang belum kuperiksa. Yah, resikonya pantas lah. Kupakai tudung jaketku, dan kubuka pintu restoran itu sambil berharap Atsushi sedang tidak ada disana.

Ternyata restoran ini cukup ramai, dan luas. Dan dari percakapan di sekitarku, restoran ini terkenal. Hei, bukannya aku menguping, mereka bicara keras sekali. Ternyata walaupun makanannya di rumah hanya snack, Atsushi pandai memasak yah?

Kutelusuri restoran itu, tapi tak juga kutemukan Alex maupun Taiga. Atsushi juga sama sekali tak terlihat, atau terdengar. Kuputuskan untuk duduk menunggu disana.

* * *

##SKIP TIME;15 Menit lewat##

Mana mereka? 15 menit lewat dan aku sama sekali tidak melihat keberadaan mereka berdua. Atsushi juga tidak terlihat, walaupun posisiku bisa melihat dapur restoran ini dengan jelas. Cangkir kopi di mejaku sudah kosong. Dimana mereka?

"Permisi, pak,"

Suara salah seorang pelayan mengejutkanku, membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menoleh kearah pelayan tersebut, pemuda berambut biru muda dan kulit pucat.

"Ah, iya?" jawab—tanyaku pada pemuda itu, kubaca kartu nama di dadanya.

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Ah.. Kurasa dia teman SMP yang pernah Atsushi ceritakan.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiran anda? Anda terkejut saat saya sapa tadi," Tanya pelayan itu—Kuroko.

Kalau aku boleh jujur, aku kaget karena tak merasa ada yang mendekat, tapi tiba-tiba ada yang menyapa. Siapa yang tidak kaget kalau ada kejadian begitu?

"Bukan.., bukan apa-apa… Maaf.." jawabku sambil mengambil cangkirku dan mendekatkannya ke mulut. Ah, sudah habis.. Aku lupa.

"Biar saya bawakan lagi, kalau anda mau," tawar Kuroko.

Aku menggeleng, lalu teringat sesuatu. Didorong rasa penasaran dan cemas, aku menanyakannya.

"Apa Atsushi ada? Murasakibara Atsushi?"

Ekspresi Kuroko _sama sekali_ tidak berubah. Aku bingung bicara dengannya. Dia sulit dibaca.

"Murasakibara-kun? Dia pulang cepat hari ini,"

Ehh? Atsushi? Lalu Alex dan Taiga bagaimana?

"Begitu ya? Terima kasih," balasku sambil berdiri, hendak pulang. Mungkin Alex dan Taiga hanya mengerjaiku saja.

"Anda temannya Murasakibara-kun?" Tanya Kuroko.

Aku ragu sebentar lalu mengangguk, Kuroko terdiam sejenak, lalu kembali berkata.

"Tadi ada pengunjung juga yang mengaku begitu. Saat kuberitahu Murasakibara-kun sudah pulang, mereka langsung pergi," jelas Kuroko.

Aku terdiam, rasa takut mulai memenuhi dadaku. Berbagai kemungkinan sudah tersusun di kepalaku, dan tak satupun yang bagus.

"… Seperti apa mereka?" tanyaku, takut akan kemungkinan yang kupikirkan. Kuroko ragu sejenak, lalu menjawab.

"Pemuda tinggi berambut merah-coklat dan wanita pirang," jawab Kuroko.

Jelas sudah, Atsushi dalam bahaya.

Aku langsung berlari keluar restoran, mengabaikan seruan Kuroko yang memperingatkan kalau diluar hujan deras.

Alex dan Taiga.

Atsushi.

Pikiran akan mereka bertiga terus melintasi pikiranku.

_Harus pulang, harus pulang_

Kalimat itulah yang terus berbisik di pikiranku.

Mereka tahu rumah Atsushi dimana.

Mereka tidak menemukan Atsushi di restoran.

Mereka langsung keluar saat tahu Atsushi tidak ada.

Jawabannya sudah pasti kan?

Jalanan yang licin dan ramai membuatku nyaris terjatuh saat berlari.

_"Sampai ketemu 15 menit lagi, Tatsuya~"_

Alex bilang 'Sampai ketemu 15 menit lagi'.

Bukan 'Sampai ketemu di restoran'.

Aku merasa jatuh ke lubang gelap yang dalam.

Aku bodoh, harusnya aku bisa menebak ini! Sudah berapa menit lewat sejak mereka datang? Mereka mengejar Atsushi, jadi harusnya aku mengikuti Atsushi, bukannya menjauh agar dia aman!

Mungkin aku terlalu sombong, sampai berpikir kalau akulah incaran mereka. Nyawa Atsushi sedang terncam dan ini salahku! Seandainya aku tidak meninggalkan rumahku. Seandainya aku langsung pergi dari rumah Atsushi. Seandainya aku cukup kuat untuk menyelamatkan Atsushi..

Aku bodoh. Aku lemah. Aku egois.

"Sial!" makiku pelan.

Ayo, kakiku, berlarilah lebih cepat, apartemen Atsushi sudah dekat. Kulirik jam di pinggir jalan, sudah 30 menit lewat. Aku tidak boleh membuang waktu lagi. Kumohon, Atsushi, tetaplah selamat. Aku sedang berlari kesana untuk menolongmu, jadi kuharap kau baik-baik saja!

Ayo.. Tinggal menyebrang jalan dan aku akan sampai!

"Hei, nak, awas!"

Suara asing berseru padaku dan sebuah tangan menarik lenganku. Tepat saat dia menarikku ke belakang, sebuah truk yang cukup besar melintas di jalan yang tadi hendak kusebrangi.

"Bodoh! Tunggu sepi baru menyebrang!" hardik suara tadi padaku, aku tidak menoleh, tidak pula menjawab. Tudungku tersingkap saat dia menarikku, kalau tidak hati-hati wajahku bisa terlihat, aku tidak berani mengambil resiko dan menoleh.

"Hei, nak?" orang tersebut menunduk dan menoleh kepadaku. Masih menunduk, aku melirik sedikit padanya.

Oh, satpam di apartemen. Aku langsung memakai tudungku lagi dan berdiri. Tanpa ucapan terima kasih sedikitpun-aku tak punya waktu-aku langsung menyebrang ke apartemen.

_"Himuro Tatsuya?"_

Terdengar suara serak dan pelan di belakangku, aku menoleh sedikit, kulihat dia sedang bicara di ponselnya. Lawan bicaranyalah yang menyebut namaku. Dan, sambil menoleh padaku, satpam tadi menjawab.

"Ya, aku sudah menemukannya, kirimkan bantuan segera. Jangan lupa siarkan peringatan. Ya, di apartemen Yosen,"

Rasa dingin menjalari tubuhku bagaikan tersiram air es, membuatku terdiam dan membeku di tempat.

"Sial!" makiku pelan sambil kembali berlari.

"Hei!" seru satpam tadi, berusaha mencegahku.

Atsushi dalam bahaya,Taiga dan Alex datang, dan sekarang aku akan dikejar lagi? Sial. Sial banget. Entah sudah berapa kali aku memaki hari ini. Apa dosaku segitu banyaknya, ya Tuhan? Aku memang bukan orang baik dan tak berdosa, sih… Tapi untuk apa Atsushi kena cipratan karma yang harusnya untukku?!

Aku menyusuri tangga, terus, terus naik, sesekali bersembunyi di toilet atau tangga darurat karena ada orang. Akhirnya aku melihat kamar Atsushi. Kamar nomor 39. Lantai 3 nomor 9. Aku membuka pintu, hanya untuk mendapati apartemen tersebut kosong. Atsushi tidak ada dimanapun. Dapur kosong. Kamar tidur kosong. Kamar mandi kosong. Atsushi dimana?

Remote TV ada di sofa, karena penasaran, aku menyalakan TV kecil di ruang tengah itu. Ada siaran ulang peringatan waspada.

_".. Pimpinan teroris dilaporkan terlihat di kota, pada warga diharapkan berhati-hati, berikut ciri-ciri dan sketsa wajah yang kami miliki."_

Kumatikan TV itu.

Atsushi pasti ke kota. Karena aku tidak ada di rumah saat dia pulang, dia pergi mencariku ke kota. Begitulah yang kupikirkan, kuharap aku tidak terlalu sombong lagi. Aku hendak keluar kamar mencari Atsushi di kota. Aku harus menemukannya! Diluar hujan, dan Atsushi mungkin masih diikuti Alex dan Taiga. Aku harus segera menemukannya.

Tunggu, apa Atsushi betul-betul pergi? Maksudku.. Sudah berapa jam lewat? 1 setengah jam! Apa Alex dan Taiga

mau menunggu selama itu? Apa Atsushi..

Tidak. Atsushi pasti masih baik-baik saja. Alex dan Taiga pasti masih ingin menggunakannya sebagai umpan untuk memancingku. Dia pasti masih hidup, walau aku tidak yakin dia mencariku ke kota, atau ditipu Alex untuk ikut mereka, atau malah diculik paksa. Tidak semua kemungkinannya bagus, tapi semuanya punya persamaan;

Atsushi pasti masih hidup.

Aku harus mencarinya. Kuambil payung dan kupakai tudung jaketku lagi, lewat mana aku harus keluar? Di bawah pasti sudah dikelilingi polisi karena aku bisa mendengar sirene mobil mereka dan derap langkah yang ramai di tangga. Aku hendak bersembunyi di balkon, lalu..

Kri~ng~! Kri~ng~!

Telepon rumah Atsushi berbunyi lagi. Setengah berharap Taiga yang menelponku, aku mengangkatnya.

_"Ta~Tsu~ya saya~ng!_" sapa suara di seberang.

Alex!

"Alex! Atsushi—"

_"Dia aman kok~"_

Refleks, aku bernapas lega. Atsushi aman, setidaknya saat ini dia aman.

"Atsushi dimana?" tanyaku, walaupun menurutku dia tak akan menjawab.

_"Mungkin masih berkeliaran di kota mencarimu, aku dan Taiga sudah tidak mengikutinya,"_

Wow, Alex menjawab. Kukira dia akan mengerjaiku lagi.

"Sudah tidak mengikutinya? Tahu darimana kalian kalau dia aman?"

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan didalam kepalaku. Dan tak cukup banyak waktu untuk menanyakan semuanya.

_"Tenanglah kami tidak akan membunuhnya.."_

Aku tidak menjawab.

_"Kau tahu kenapa kan? Kau kan yang paling tahu soal kami~"_

Aku terdiam, lalu, dibarengi dengan senyuman galau (Oke itu agak berlebihan) tepatnya senyum pasrah, aku menjawabnya.

"Karena umpan berharga tak boleh dibunuh kan?"

Terdengar suara kekehan Alex.

_"Tepat sekali, kau memang masih Tatsuya,"_

"Kenapa kau menelponku?" tanyaku.

Terdengar suara tawa Alex lagi, disertai tawa pelan Taiga.

_"Kau ingin tahu, Tatsuya? Keluarlah dari kamar itu,"_ Kali ini Taiga yang menjawab.

Firasatku jadi buruk… kubawa telepon _wireless_ itu dan kuintip keluar kamar.

Tebak apa yang menantiku? Polisi. Polisi bersenjata, lengkap dengan pelindungnya dan helm.

Hari ini aku sial sekali.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kabur? Kabur dengan cara apa? Memangnya ada jalan lari? Di bawah kan sudah menanti mobil polisi?

_"DEAD END, Tatsuya, percuma. Sepertinya kau mulai payah. Kau yang dulu pasti sadar kalau kami hanya mengulur waktu agar para polisi itu mengepungmu,"_ kata Taiga lagi.

Ya, dia benar, ini jalan buntu. Dan aku payah. Harusnya aku tahu. Taiga benar.

Dan kenyataan membuatku muak.

Aku tak bisa lari, aku tak bisa sembunyi. Dan aku tak bisa menyerah.

Apa yang bisa kulakukan?

_"Ini hukumanmu, Tatsuya. Mana mungkin organisasi bisa bergerak jika pemimpinnya seperti kau," _Terdengar kembali suara Alex.

"Hukuman karena meninggalkan kalian?" tanyaku, memastikan.

_"Karena segala yang sudah kau lakukan, membentuk organisasi ini. Membunuh. Mengganggu ketertiban umum. Dan ya, karena meninggalkan kami, ini hukuman dariku pribadi. Oh ya, Aku sudah memastikan hukuman eksekusi untukmu, jadi kau tidak akan menderita lebih jauh lagi. Nikmatilah penderitaan terakhirmu baik-baik ya, Tatsuya~!"_

TUUT TUUT

Teleponnya diputus. Jika tertangkap aku akan mati. Aku harus kabur.

Tapi anehnya, walaupun tahu aku akan mati, aku tidak terkejut. Aku tidak kaget, tidak tertekan. Bahkan walaupun aku tahu harus kabur. Pikiran untuk benar-benar melakukannya sama sekali tidak terbesit di kepalaku. Kenapa?

Karena Alex benar, ini hukumanku.

Aku tidak bisa lari dari hukumanku, tapi, apakah aku harus lari?

Aku sekalipun tahu soal negosiasi. Tapi, yah.. Aku harus tertangkap dulu kan?

Maaf Atsushi, aku pergi sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali, tunggu ya.

Dengan mengumpulkan segala kesiapan hati yang tersisa di diriku, kubuka pintu itu. Polisi bersenjata lengkap langsung menyerbuku. Satu memegangi tanganku, yang lain mendorongku, menjatuhkan dan menahanku di lantai. Aku tidak melawan, toh, aku siap menghadapi kekerasan macam ini. Aku sudah sering menghadapinya.

Seorang inspektur, aku tahu karena sering melihatnya, dialah yang selalu mengejarku, maju dan bicara.

"Tidak ada perlawanan? Tidak seperti biasanya. Ya sudah, itu mempermudah pekerjaan kami. Himuro Tatsuya, kau ditangkap atas kejahatan terorisme, pembunuhan, dan pengrusakan!"

**TBC**

**Hohoho~ akhirnya selesai juga ini chap! Padahal aslinya fic ini Sora rencanain 2 chap aja, kenapa masih bersambung? Entahlah, fic ini asik ditulis, Sora jadi seneng.. Dan, makasih yang udah review! Yang udah baca, Fav, Follow juga makasih! Walaupun Sora jauh lebih seneng kalau kalian review~!**


End file.
